pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie
Phineas and Ferb The Movie '''is a television movie that aired as part of Phineas and Ferb's seventh season. It aired in six thirty-minute parts, which was really stupid. I guess there'll be more information in the subsequent sections detailing the parts, such as airdates and production codes. Part One: "The Search For Biff" (Aired on 3/13/2019) Okay, so we start with an establishing shot of Earth. It's not exactly a movie on a galactic scale, so I don't really understand this shot. Then we zoom in on Danville and then to Buford's house. We're in his room now, and he wakes up. He stretches and yawns. He says "Good morning, Biff." Then he looks over and screams. Biff is GONE. Just completely gone. Like he up and vanished or some such crud. Buford is wide-eyed. Once he registers what has happened, he gets up and runs out of his house. His mother asks what's the matter, but it's futile since he is already out the door. Of course, Buford heads right to Phineas and Ferb's house. He's understandably embarrased about what has happened, so he's just kinda peeking over the fence and listening in on Phineas and Ferb. Like they do every day, the two boys are planning something big. Something mind-blowing. They toss around multiple ideas. Suddenly, Ferb lights up. He has the perfect plan. As soon as he's about to talk, Buford suddenly gains confidence and hops over the fence. He falls face-down and just lays there for a while. Phineas and Ferb are staring at him. Finally, Phineas asks Buford what's wrong. In response, Buford launches into an unintelligible mess of words and phrases. Phineas tells him to calm down and tell him what happened. Buford says that Biff has gone missing. Since Phineas loves to help out, he marks up the blueprints for a Biff-Finder, a machine invented for the specific purpose of finding Biff. Buford thanks his friends. Suddenly, Candace comes out onto the yard, pondering what scheme the boys are up to. When they respond they're just trying to find a fish, Candace lets out a sigh of relief. She has a big date with Jeremy tonight and she doesn't want the boys messing it up. They promise not to. Cue a building montage with that "doody doo doo doo dah" music that they always seem to play. This just seems like filler to me. But enough about MY opinion. Phineas and Ferb are done with the machine. They activate it and it starts beeping. Phineas swings it around. It starts beeping more, so they follow the beeps to a plank of wood loosely attached to the house. Swinging it aside, Phineas slowly enters. He pulls a flashlight out of hammerspace and flicks it on. Ferb and Buford cautiously follow. So they're walking in near darkness for quite a while. Seems like this "movie" had a pretty low budget. So they keep walking and they eventually all fall into a hole. And then they're falling and falling for an extended period of time. It seems like an eternity until they land. But when they do, it's an incredible sight to behold. Shiny chrome walls hold a world of technology, machines, and equipment. Robots, gadgets, and devices are all over the large room. Phineas is in complete awe. This is his dream. (By the way, he was here previously in "Ready for the Bettys," but I guess the writers forgot about that one.) He is drawn toward a chair at the center of the room. He gets comfortable, and as soon as he does, the large television monitor in front of him flicks on. Major Monogram, the head of the OWCA, appears on the screen. "Good morning, Agent-," Monogram begins. But when Monogram views the Flynn-Fletcher boy sitting in Agent P's chair, he is shocked. "Err... Phineas Flynn! What a pleasant surprise... Carl, please escort Mr. Flynn and his companions off the premises." says Monogram. Carl responds "I'll get right on it, sir!" But that particular OWCA building is not in the same area as the main one. Carl's going to have to make quite a trip. Monogram is just kind of looking at Phineas. Suddenly, he says to Phineas, "So, how's Perry?" He's just trying to make friendly conversation in a somewhat awkward situation, but it doesn't work. The ever-inquisitive Phineas asks Monogram how he knows so much about him. The startled Major responds that it's classified information. Phineas displays a nonsatisfactory emotion on his face. Meanwhile, Candace is watching Chickenguts: The Animated Series on television. This is a shameless ad for the Chickenguts show, which also airs on Disney Channel if you forgot. Her phone begins to ring. It's Stacy. She reminds Candace that it's her birthday today and she'd appreciate if Candace could come to the party at 8:00 PM. However, that's the same time that Candace is to go on a date with Jeremy! What a wacky dilemma! And, by extension, what an overused plot! Candace nervously tells Stacy she will be there and quickly hangs up. She checks her phone, revealing that the time is 6:30 PM. Uh-oh. Burning daylight. Candace wonders how she's going to get out of THIS one. Then she has an idea she's not particularly fond of. Candace realizes she could ask Phineas and Ferb to create an invention that would let her go to both events, but she realizes it might make her out to be a hypocrite since she is always trying to out the boys on their potentially dangerous schemes. She discusses the moral dilemma with her mother, who does not take the subject seriously as her belief is that Candace is a constant purveyor of nonsensical stories about the boys; and her father, who, like always, goes off on a tangent and ends up on a completely different topic than what was originally being discussed. As Lawrence blathers about something or other, we cut back to Agent P's OWCA base of operations. Phineas has given up his impromptu "staring contest" with Monogram and has begun examining the various inventions in the room. Cue a musical sequence featuring Phineas, Ferb, and Buford playing with the machines. As the sequence ends, Carl appears with a jetpack and threatens to forcibly remove the trio. Phineas does not want to leave this world of wonders, so Buford "does him a solid" and punches Carl, knocking him unconcious. Monogram is shocked and presses a button. We don't see the button, but there's a little "beep" sound, so you know he pressed SOMETHING. Perhaps in response to Buford's "solid," Phineas waves the Biff-Tracker around the room. A chorus of beeps escape the machine when it is pointing to a clear tube made of glass. The three boys rush to the glass tube and find themselves in a futuristic rocket car. They are sucked up the tube and out of their pet's base. Carl recovers and gets up, wondering what happened. Monogram shouts an order to Carl: "Follow those boys!" Monogram points to the tube, which Carl travels to. He is sucked up into the tube. We cut to the boys traveling across the skyline of Danville. Buford is bewildered and continually asks Phineas and Ferb what is happening and how Biff is involved in it. Phineas assures Buford that the Biff-Tracker is 100% scientifically accurate. Phineas is the type of guy you can trust. He raises the Biff-Tracker and points it to an oddly-shaped purple skyscraper. The machine begins to beep. "To Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!," exclaims Buford, who is now enjoying the adventure a little more. As they head towards the building, a laser comes their way and destroys the Biff-Tracker. Wow, what a red herring. The laser turns out to have been fired by Carl, who is in hot pursuit of the boys. He fires more lasers at the rocket car, but Phineas, who is piloting the machine, dodges them with finesse and style. Buford questions if they have any weapons to deter the incoming threat. Taking a step back, his foot falls on a button and activates a hatch which reveals a laser cannon. Buford takes the reins of the weapon and fires it at Carl's jetpack. It explodes and sends Carl plummeting into the streets. We cut to the aforementioned streets, where we encounter the common Phineas and Ferb gag of the bickering couple. The wife berates her husband for closing down his previous and successful business and opening a "Nerd Botique." Suddenly, Carl falls from the sky on to the wife, saving Carl but killing her. Carl's clothes were burned in the explosion and he lost his glasses, so there's really no irony here. Carl shakes his fist at the sky, swears vengeance on Phineas and Ferb, so forth and so on... Okay. That scene was pointless. Back to Candace. She's decided to swallow her guilt and ask her brothers for assistance with her woes. Besides, they're her brothers. They are legally obligated to love their sister, Candace reasons to herself. As she steps outside to the backyard, she finds it empty. She calls out the two's names. "Phineas? Ferb?" After she receives no response, she sighs and turns around to go back in the house. However, she is distracted by the creak of the fence gate and a soft voice that asks "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella steps into the yard, followed by Baljeet. They greet Candace and ask her if she knows where the brothers are. Candace does not know, and proclaims that she has been "searching for them all day." Isabella suddenly has the perfect solution. Out of her pocket, she obtains a Phineas-Tracker. Isabella politely asks that nobody question why she would have a Phineas-Tracker in the first place. Well, I'd like to question it. That's a pretty creepy detail for an alleged children's movie. So it basically works the same way as the Biff-Tracker, and they come across the wood plank, pull it aside, and enter. Once they're all in, metal bars slam down behind them. Red light floods the tunnel. A metallic voice indicates a SECURITY BREACH. Suddenly, large robots bearing the OWCA insignia corner the children. Candace attempts to threaten them, but her attempts are futile. The robots apprehend her, Isabella, and Baljeet. We end the first act on this note. Pretty dark, don't you think? Why do all movies based on animated series take on a grittier tone? If they're trying to appeal to adults, that's fine, but they can do that with their wit alone most of the time, and it doesn't really show here. Anyway, trivia: The production code is 7AA01. That's all I've got. Part Two: "Grand P-F't Auto" (Aired on 3/15/2019) This slice of the movie begins with Phineas, Ferb, and Buford approaching Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. on the rocket car they hijacked from the OWCA. Buford expresses worry for his "little nerd," Baljeet. Phineas realizes the possibility that they could be looking for them right now, and begins to worry along with Buford. Ferb stays cool among all of this. What a character, that Ferb boy! As Phineas says "I wonder where they are right now," we cut to a musical montage. Candace, Isabella, and Baljeet are taken to an OWCA prison by the robots in a similar sequence to "Chains on Me" from the episode "Phineas and Ferb Gets Busted." They are put into cells, after which Major Monogram physically appears in the center of the prison. He explains to Phineas and Ferb's imprisoned friends that they have been jailed due to a newer, more efficient security system. Monogram goes on to say that they will not be harmed and that the prisoners will be released as soon as the "debacle" is cleared up. It is not made clear what this debacle is, but it must be bad news. Candace groans and we cut back to the boys. Phineas, Ferb, and Buford set a course for the balcony of D.E.I. They land the car there and exit. Suddenly, metal bracelets close around the boys' ankles. They look forward. Dr. Doofenshmirtz slowly steps out of the darkness. He begins to speak. "Well, well, well. Aren't you the host family that's taking care of Perry the Platypus? What a most unexpected development! And by unexpected, I mean completely unexpected! Really! It's a good thing I prepared those custom traps for you. You never know when someone's going to show up! Why, just the other day, I heard a knock on the door. It was the pizza delivery guy from this pizza store I ordered from a week ago! They had apparently JUST reached my order. I was quite perturbed, and if I had a trap, I would've used it! But I didn't. So I decided to build one at the door so I can catch him the next time he comes by. I just placed the order, so it could be a while until he..." As Doofenshmirtz tells his somewhat boring story, Phineas notices a shape in the back of the room. It's his beloved pet, Perry the Platypus! ...Wearing a hat? Phineas is surprised, confused, and angered, since his best bud is trapped in a cage. He tries wiggling to get out, but Doof stops him. "Uh, uh, uh! No moving, please! I'm trying to tell you a story, and besides, I have an evil plan to worry about. Do you want me to explain it to you? I'll take your silence as a yes. Anyway, here goes. I can never defeat Perry the Platypus. He always ruins my plans! He's my nemesis, by the way. The OWCA sends him to stop whatever I'm plotting at the moment. It looks like you're familiar with them since you arrived in that car." Phineas is shocked at the revelation. He doesn't have anything to say. Doof continues. "Back on topic, I once had the idea to rival Perry's power to defeat him. I did this by making a machine that turned me into a platypus! It turned out we were too evenly matched and it eventually didn't work out. But just recently, I had another idea. I could absorb Perry's essence and tip the scales in my favor! And how will I do this?" Doofenshmirtz flicks the lights on, revealing a large machine. Phineas is intrigued by the contraption. Doofenshmirtz continues his monologue. "With the Drainitizer! Now, I know what you're thinking. Why isn't it called the DrainINATOR, Doof? The answer to that question is that I've forgotten if I ever made a machine called the Draininator, which there is a remote chance of. I should probably write all of my inator ideas down. Some of them are pretty good!" Ferb yawns at the long one-man dialogue. I agree with Ferb. This scene is a bit boring. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz walks up to the machine intending to activate it, while Phineas watches in horror and perverse interest in the machine. Suddenly, Doof's door bursts down. Buford calls out to the surprise assailant. "BIFF!," he yells. A trap activates, but it does not grab Biff. Doof starts again. "Oh, no! I replaced my standard animal trap with one for the pizza guy. I KNEW this would be a bad long term decision! It just goes to show you how you have to plan ahea-OW!" Doof is interrupted by Biff whacking his face with his tail. Biff dons a small fedora. "I wasn't expecting you, Agent B!" says Doof. Buford struggles to get out, but is trapped like the rest. As Phineas and Buford intently watch the battle, Ferb focuses on the traps that bound him and his friends. Agent B approaches the Drainitizer. Doof, realizing that this is his last chance to use the machine, frantically presses the "GO" button. Biff smacks the Drainitizer in the opposite direction so it is pointing off of the balcony. A science-fictiony sound begins to play. Rising over the balcony is a brilliant sight: dozens of OWCA robots intending to apprehend all those involved in the debacle. As they approach and prepare to land, the Drainitizer beam hits them and causes a chain reaction, destroying all of the robots. The machine's tanks begin to fill up with powerful robotic essence. The Drainitizer had done its job for Biff, so he knocks it with his fishy tail out of the window. Doof screams in agony. Then he gets mad. He picks up Biff and eats him, right in front of Buford. We cut back to the jail cell. Candace checks her phone. It's 7:00 AM, one hour until the big event(s). Candace begins to panic, leading to Isabella trying to calm her down. They are distracted by a large crash. The Drainitizer has come straight through the roof. The tanks containing robot essence break and spread to Candace, Isabella, and Baljeet. With their new superpowers, they bend the bars of the jail cell and fly out of the hole and back to the streets of Danville. Candace takes a breath of fresh air, while Baljeet wanted to break out of the jail in a more meticulous and less contrived manner. Anyway, Isabella notions that they can resume their search for Phineas. She pulls out the Phineas-Tracker, which finds D.E.I. As they walk to the building, a bruised figure blocks their way. It's Carl, and he demands answers. Baljeet and Isabella are nervous, but Candace is laughing quite hard at the naked nerd. Carl, clothesless and weaponless, runs away from embarassment. At the top of D.E.I., Buford is crying over the alleged death of Biff. Doofenshmirtz tries to calm him down to no avail. He decides to leave before more OWCA robots come to attack him. Doofenshmirtz takes the cage containing Perry, boards the OWCA rocket car, and takes off. Phineas yells, "Our car!," to which Ferb responds, "Technically, it was never ours." Once again... that Ferb is trouble! Anyway, Ferb's figured out how to get out of the traps. He frees himself, followed by Phineas and Buford. Phineas begins to plan for what they should do next. The group agrees to find another method of transportation, and to save Perry (and Biff, if possible.) However, Buford volunteers to stay behind. While Phineas assures him that won't be necessary, Buford believes it is hopeless for his fish friend. He would also like to help distract the OWCA robots from following Phineas and Ferb. Phineas commends Buford for being brave and a great friend, and goes out the door along with Ferb to the hallways of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. A single tear rolls down Buford's face. Wow, sappy. Buford hears a noise coming from near the balcony and prepares for the worst. But it's just Candace, Isabella, and Baljeet floating up to greet him. He's happy to see his "nerd" and gives Bajeet a quite painful hug. More OWCA robots approach, but the three super-powered youths defeat them in battle. Buford questions their newly-obtained powers, and they explain to him what happened. After Buford has completely understood the current situation as far as the three could inform him, Candace asks Buford if he has seen Phineas and Ferb around anywhere. Buford points to the door, and he, Candace, Isabella, and Baljeet rush there. As Buford reaches to open the door, we are hit with a TO BE CONTINUED... screen. Fun facts: Most of this part takes place on the balcony. This is because they were trying to save money for the action sequences. And trust me, they DO look good. The production code for this one is 7AB02. '''Parts Three Through Six Coming Soon Category:Movies Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Fanon Movies Category:Season 7 Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fanon Works Category:TV Movies Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Pages by Frederatorfan